


Dysphoric Days

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee attempts to help when your dysphoria gets a little bit too much
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dysphoric Days

Dysphoria was a wild trip, it made you crumble and break and hate yourself and the world around you; you couldn't shower, nor could you take your shirt or jeans off, and you were constantly second guessing everything about your body. How wrong it was. How it wasn't  _ you _ . There were parts you wanted to change, to edit and rewrite, but couldn't. But when you told Lee, he did everything he could to help; he wrapped you up in one of his shirts, one of the slightly bigger ones he owned that was baggy on him, and ruffled your hair a little, commenting how handsome it made you look and how lucky he was to have ended up with a guy so good looking.

"You should hate me," you whispered. "I'm… Lee, I'm not man enough, I'm not masculine enough and I'll never be a  _ real  _ guy like you." 

He scoffed, almost snorting as he sat beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he sighed. "Listen, love, as far as I'm concerned, you're more than man enough, and you're more than fucking masculine enough, and in my eyes, you'll always be a real fucking man. Every inch of you."

You pouted as you looked up at him, furrowing your brows and on the verge of tears. "You really mean that?" 

He nodded, kissing your temple sweetly as he let out a soft and gentle hum. "Of fucking course I mean it. You're more of a man than half the people I know, you're a  _ better  _ fucking man than most of the people I know, myself included… you being my boyfriend has brought me nothing but happiness, (y/n), fuck what your dysphoria says. Fuck dysphoria. It's a bunch of bullshit." 

You smiled a little, leaning into him and sighing. "I dunno, sometimes I just… think too much about this shit and it starts acting up and I'm not really sure how to deal with it. I mean, I'm pretty sure my family hates me for being trans as it is… they wanted a daughter, and yet they got stuck with me, their son, their brother." 

"They don't hate you," he assured gently. "At least, those who matter don't. And they didn't get  _ stuck  _ with you, love, you are who you are, and I personally happen to fucking love it." 

"The icky parts and all?" You asked quietly, almost whimpering and whining. 

Lee nodded, gently rubbing your arm as he quietly let out a pleasant 'mm-hmm'. " _ Especially  _ the icky parts. I love you, not because of what's on the outside, but because of what's on the inside, and nothing will ever fucking change that. Got it?" 

Solemnly and with a great hesitation, you nodded again. "Got it… have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Many times, but it's impossible not to love me," he smiled, tilting your chin up with his finger and thumb. "And for the record, I love you, too, as much as your dysphoria may fuck with your head, I love you." 

"I love you, too," you murmured, snuggling into him slightly; you had to admit, Lee's words did stir something in you that helped you to push the dysphoric thoughts from your mind and feel slightly better about yourself, although not entirely. 

"Now, you have work to do," he mused. "So why don't I go make us some coffee, and we can go upstairs and get it done? I'll write, you speak." 

"You're amazing," you chuckled, knowing that it would boost his ego but not exactly caring. "I know - you already know that. But I mean it." 

"And  _ you  _ are handsome," he kissed you between words, "and smart, and kind, and a damn good fuck, and you put up with my bullshit and tolerate it better than anyone else." 

"You're a dick," you tittered, pushing him away slightly, if only playfully. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 


End file.
